You Are My Heart
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Olivia reflects back on how she and Peter first got together after their daughter is born....Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**_~~A/N~~ This is my first Fringe fan fic. All reviews are appreciated. _**

Olivia sat in bed feeding her newborn daughter. She never tired of the rush of love that passed over her when she looked at her children. The house she shared with her husband was filled with constant chaos. She smiled as she thought of her almost two year old twin sons and her husband. The thought no sooner crossed her mind when in walked Peter and their sons, Andrew and Stephen. She smiled at them and said, "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

The boys only nodded and Peter laughed and said, "They couldn't stop talking about their new baby sissy."

"Where's Walter?"

Peter rolled his eyes leaned down to kiss her and said, "He's in the gift shop. He said something about getting a present for her."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She remembered the present Walter gave them when the boys were born. If he held true to form, it would be just as memorable.

She took the baby and burped her. She smiled as Peter held his hands out for her. She remembered when the boys were born. He was scared to even touch them. Let alone hold them. Over the past year and a half, he'd become a pro at it.

She remembered back to when they first fell in love. She always knew that it was the first time they met and he called her "sweetheart" in that condescending tone that he had. He told her that it was the first time she got into the tank. She hadn't known whether to be flattered or upset.

She remembered the first time he kissed her like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

They'd just completed a tough case and had decided to go to the local bar for drinks. One round of drinks led to another and finally, they were sitting alone in the bar. She looked at him and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Not the kind of game I'd expect from you Liv."

She laughed and said, "I'm full of surprises Peter. Truth or dare?"

Peter gave her a sideways smile and said, "Dare."

"I would've picked you for a truth type of man."

"I'm sure that you probably know more about me than my father does."

Oliva laughed and said, "I do believe you said dare right?"

He laughed and said, "That I did."

She smiled at him and whispered softly, "I dare you to kiss me."

He looked at her for about ten seconds before he said, "Liv, I don't think..."

"I didn't dare you to think. I dared you to kiss me. It's okay if you don't want to, but you know what that means."

"What?"

"It means that I win."

Peter looked at her and smiled. She knew that he wouldn't ever admit defeat. So, she wasn't surprised when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and said, "I feel like I'm your sister. That wasn't a kiss."

"Look Liv, I don't think we should be doing this."

"You don't want to kiss me?"

Peter looked at her and was suspended in time. He knew that no matter how he answered her, he was doomed to the outcome. So, he finally sighed and said, "More than anything."

"Kiss me then. Like you mean it this time and not like I'm your sister or your mother."

Peter sat there for a few brief seconds. He was unsure of how to proceed. He knew that no matter what he did, everything would change. He just hoped that it was for the better. So, he leaned forward once again and his lips, met hers. That was when his world exploded. He saw stars in a thousand different colors. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He knew that he would never feel anything quite like this again.

When they parted, Olivia sat there with her eyes still closed. Peter laughed and said, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said, "I'm perfect."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how much I'd like for you to kiss me again."

"Liv, I don't really think that's a good idea. I..."

"I'm not asking or wanting you to think. I'm wanting you to kiss me again."

Realizing that he's fighting a losing battle, he leans forward and kisses her again. He runs his tongue along her lips. She parts her lips allowing him access. She reaches out for his hand and he hears her moan softly.

He pulls back and whispers, "Wow. That was incredible."

Olivia bites her bottom lip and whispers, "It was.I think I'd like to kiss you some more, but maybe somewhere more private."

Unable to form any words, Peter simply nodded and took her hand. He followed her out of the restaurant and to her car. Not knowing what the rest of the night would bring......


	2. Chapter 2

**_~~A/N~~ Thank you for all the kind reviews. They mean more to me than you could ever know. I hope you like this chapter!!_**

They'd walked along the Boston Harbor. Neither speaking, but somehow, words weren't necessary. They sat on a bench and each stared straight ahead. Finally, Olivia whispered, "You know, this is going to change everything."

Peter looked over at her and smiled, "It doesn't have to."

"It will though. Because I've been trying to fight these feelings for you since we first met."

"You have?"

She looked at him and couldn't believe that she was about to admit this to him. She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Ever since you first called me sweetheart."

"Seriously? I was being an ass when I called you that."

"I know, but there was something about the way you said it. It just got to me."

Peter stared straight ahead and said simply, "The tank."

"What?"

"That's when I first knew I had feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was something about seeing you going through that. Every time you went in, it nearly tore me apart."

Olivia turned to face him and said, "What are we going to do about this?"

"I think we should take it slow."

"Slow is good."

"Slow is very good."

Peter leaned over and kissed her softly. She felt the love and tenderness it contained. She finally pulled back and whispered, "Wow. I don't know if slow is going to work."

***Flashback Ends***

That was nearly two years and a half years ago. Their relationship proceeded quickly after that first night. She remembered the night that he proposed to her.

***Flashback***

They'd went to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They danced the night away. Finally, it was time for dessert and Olivia could see that Peter was nervous about something. She smiled at him while she sipped her wine. Finally, she watched as he reached into his pocket. Then he walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her.

He swallowed and said, "Olivia. I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone before." He opened the ring box and whispered, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was speechless. It was a few seconds before she could answer. Peter was starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake by asking her. Finally she nodded and said, "Yes."

"Yes?"

Olivia nodded and said, "Yes!"

Peter jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. Olivia laughed and it was then that she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She finally looked at him and said, "Where's the ring?"

"The ring? Ohhhh! The ring. It's right here!"

She laughed and said, "I love you Peter Bishop."

Peter leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Olivia whispered, "We need to tell Walter."

"I'm sure that he will approve. He likes you. He always has."

She nodded and said, "Let's tell him."

Peter laughed and said, "You're stubborn."

Olivia laughed and said, "I just want to know that both of the Bishop men accept me."

"Well, you have this Bishop's approval."

They kissed and walked to the car. They arrived at the Bishop household soon afterwards. Walter was waiting up and was surprised when they walked through the door.

"Is there a problem?"

Olivia smiled and said, "No. There's no problem Walter. I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'd be most happy to answer any question you have."

Olivia smiled and said, "Well..."

Peter stopped her and said, "I asked Olivia to marry me tonight. She wanted to make sure that you were okay with that."

Walter was speechless. It was the first time that either had seen him with nothing to say. Finally, Olivia whispered, "Is he okay?"

"I think so."

"I'm fine!! I was just thinking about how wonderful it's going to be."

"What Walter?"

"To finally have a daughter. I've always wanted a daughter in the family."

"So it's okay with you?"

Walter nodded and said, "I think that it's a most excellent idea."

Peter and Olivia watched as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a snack. Muttering about how excited he was. Olivia turned to Peter and kissed him softly.....


End file.
